This disclosure relates in general to content delivery networks (CDNs) and, but not by way of limitation, to delivery of content while protecting the content.
Content delivery networks (CDNs) are used by originators of content to offload delivery of content objects. CDNs distribute edge servers throughout the Internet that host and/or cache content for content originators as a service. A content originator may overload their servers provide poor quality of service (QoS) or worse without reliance on a CDN.
End users often are unaware that they are receiving their content from a CDN. Because the CDN are largely kept invisible to the end user, it is often only URLs that are given to the CDN. The URLs are correlated to a content object that is served from the CDN. Where a content object is currently missing from the part of the CDN receiving the request, other portions of the CDN or the origin server can be queried for the content object.
CDNs typically service a large number of end user systems requesting content that content originators may want protected through the CDN. Bulk theft can happen if some or all of a CDN is compromised. With high-definition video being delivered with CDNs, the threat of losing digital copies in bulk would worry a content originator. Hacking by outsiders and theft by insiders could result in loss of digital copies of content objects.